


Eyes Beholding the Ages

by RollingTomorrow



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingTomorrow/pseuds/RollingTomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Death is rest for the soul. Who was it who said that? If the body did not die, and the fears borne in the mind just continued to pile up, the world would be nothing more than an eternal prison." Even when some days seem like that prison, memories have a certain way of calming eyes that have seen too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Beholding the Ages

When he closed his eyes, all of the memories from lifetimes and lifetimes that he had watched unfold through the same eyes returned with vivid clarity. He had seen an interminable amount of years pass through the same blue-green eyes, but none of them were broken up by the precious reprieve of death. He had lived on and on through the ages, bound to his memories of every ephemeral year that passed him by. His eyes had not changed since he watched the blue eyes of his dearest love die before him, though they only became more closed off an enigmatic as he watched over her grave for so many decades to come.

There was only a spark of a change when he finally saw her unforgettable face once again; but even then, the brilliant shade of blue he had treasured so dearly when the world was still young was replaced by an artificial red glow. She, of course, could not remember him. He had known that though his memories of her were clearer than ever, that she would not remember him. Thousands of years had passed from the time that they parted in a field of cosmos flowers to when they were reunited in the distant depths of space. Their original home was by every definition lost, but the merciless flow of time had still managed to reunite them somehow.

But he had still managed to catch her off guard, just like he always could when they were both something closer to what could be considered "human." His body may still have been flesh, unlike the cold metal that now composed her artificial frame, but the sight of her standing before him was still enough to make him remember why he had gone so far. He knew exactly why he had waited for so long and walked so far alone as soon as her crimson eyes met his.

But nevertheless, it only made all of his memories from the sacred days he had spent at the side of Mary come back with crystalline clarity. They were the happiest times of his life, even if they were marred by hardship and agony when they came to a close. They had endured a great deal together, only able to keep walking because they remained side by side. He had no doubt that his reunite with her would not have any reminiscence to the serenity of the fields of cosmos flowers back on Lost Jerusalem, but finding her again made all the days and nights alone completely worthwhile.

And that was why, even after all the ages; he was still the same Yeshua under the name of 'chaos' smiling when he finally saw his beloved Mary once again, with the name of 'KOS-MOS.'

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote drabble this all the way back in 2011 and realized that I forgot to post it here on ...fail points for me. XD
> 
> I hope there are still some fans of this pairing around to enjoy some drabbles. :'D
> 
> Alsoooo...the group on DeviantART, XenosagaFans, runs an annual Xenosaga themed Secret Santa event. Writers are welcomed to join and we'd love to see some more participants! 3


End file.
